


not a crush

by idkimoutofideas



Series: Tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F, One Shot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkimoutofideas/pseuds/idkimoutofideas
Summary: Prompt: Parker has a crush on Tara, one of the team notices and talks her through it.
Relationships: Sophie Devereaux & Parker (Leverage), Tara Cole/Parker
Series: Tumblr prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090199
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	not a crush

Tara was different from Sophie. Parker realized that from the first time she saw Tara as Tara, and not as the lawyer. It wasn’t just that Sophie would never have done something like that, it was something else. Something about the way Parker felt when she looked at Tara.

She didn’t know how to describe it, it was kind of like the warm memories that filled her mind when she cracked open a Glenn-Reeder Prestige. Or the swooping feeling Parker got in her stomach when she jumped off of a building, the few moments of freefall before the auto-brake kicked in. Or the rush of excitement that buzzed under her skin when she boosted a car or stole a painting.

It was a feeling Parker didn’t normally associate with a person, and that confused her.

Eliot and Hardison called Tara hot (which was different from sexy, though Parker didn’t really understand the distinction), so Parker took that feeling and gave it a label.

**Hot (adj):** _when you look at a person and feel a rush of nerves like you just stole something._

Parker still didn’t understand why some people were hot but others weren’t. What made someone hot?

Eliot and Hardison seemed to know instinctively, and Nate often agreed with them. Like it was an intrinsic sense that all guys were born with.

And it was just guys, Parker had never heard Sophie describe anyone as hot. Was it something that only applied to women? Why? And why did it only apply to  _ some _ women? Eliot and Hardison never described Sophie as hot. Or Maggie for that matter, even though Eliot had been flirting with her last year. Parker didn’t understand it.

“Parker, what are you thinking about?” Parker looked up suddenly to meet Sophie’s piercing gaze on screen.

“Huh?” Parker was currently in her warehouse. They had just gotten back from rescuing Maggie in Kiev, and Parker wanted to talk to Sophie.

“Well, it’s obvious you’re thinking about something. What is it? Is Nate being an ass again?” Parker snorted at Sophie’s assumption.

“No, it’s… it’s Tara.” She admitted.

“Tara? Do you not like her?” Sophie asked, tilting her head quizzically.

“No! No I do.” Parker said hurriedly, then frowned. “I do like her.” Parker looked back up at the screen again to see a knowing gleam enter Sophie’s eyes. “I just don’t know what to do around her.”

“Parker,” Sophie started, in the tone that meant she was going to explain something that most people already knew, “when you say you like Tara, what do you mean?” Parker blew out a long breath and thought for a moment.

“Like… when I look at her I feel the same way I do when I’m running from security, or stealing something that has a Mark 2 laser grid and motion sensors.” Parker said hesitantly, and Sophie smiled knowingly.

“Parker, what you’re experiencing is called a crush.” Sophie explained gently.

“What? No.” Parker shook her head. “I’m not- That’s not-”

“Parker,” Sophie said again, cutting her off. “It’s not a bad thing, people get crushes all the time. It’s normal!” Parker had to laugh at that, because while she was a lot of things, she wasn’t normal. “And out of all people, Tara… well you don’t need me to tell you she’s hot.” Sophie chuckled.

“That’s what Eliot and Hardison called her.”

“Look, it’s perfectly fine to have a crush on your teammate. As long as you don’t let it get in the way of the job it’s nothing to worry about.” Parker nodded slowly, she could do that. She was good at ignoring her feelings. Sophie glanced at something offscreen for a moment and pursed her lips before she looked back at Parker.

“Look, Parker, I have to go, but remember what I said.” Parker nodded again. Sophie smiled one last time before the screen went dark, leaving Parker alone in her warehouse. She sighed and flopped backwards onto her bed. Well, at least she had identified what that feeling was, even if she didn’t know what to do about it.

Parker groaned and rolled off her bed. She needed to jump off of something tall.

* * *

Tara left not long after Parker had that conversation with Sophie, so she never had to actually deal with what she felt, even though it made her a little sad to see Tara leave.

After they had gotten on the helicopter and were flying away, leaving Nate on the boat, Parker could’ve sworn she saw someone with blond hair sneaking around the police barricade. They were gone in an instant, so Parker wasn’t quite sure if she imagined it.

Leaning back in her seat, Parker blew out a long breath and noticed that Sophie was watching her, with that same knowing gleam in her eyes. Parker slouched down in her seat, and Sophie just smiled at her before she looked away again, leaving Parker to stare out the window and wonder if this made her normal.


End file.
